From geek to glamorus
by lovekainuharshe
Summary: Kagome has always been the geekiest girl in her grade. 10th grade has just arrived, and it seems to be the same until an interesting and insulting encounter with the playboy InuYasha. Right then, her life turned around. Soon she's one of the most popular
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha \this is not my story just helping a friend out.

From Geek to Glamour's-chapter 1

Kagome nervously waited for school to start. Suddenly she heard her name being shouted, and turned around.

"Kagome, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! What's your schedule like? Can I see?"

Kagome smiled and took in her friend's new look while searching for the little slip of paper. Sango was her best-and only- friend, and she considered herself lucky to be friends with such a popular and nice girl.

"Here it is. Do we have any classes together?"

Sango looked over both of their schedules quickly, and a smile immediately broke over her face.

"We have almost all of our classes together!"

Sango frowned, and said, "But if you hadn't taken Band again and Advanced History, we would have the exact same classes!"

Kagome sighed, and explained to her friend, "I know, but I love the Alto Saxophone! And regular History is so boring! I can finish my homework in it in less than fifteen minutes!"

Sango stood there depressed for a few moments, before cheering up and saying excitedly, "Oh, that reminds me! I need your help so bad! We need to arrange tryouts for our band! Pleeeaase help!"

Sango gave Kagome puppy eyes, which she knew she didn't have to do, since Kagome loved organizing things. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Ever since her friend started Shikon no Tama last year, the rock band had been a hit.

"What happened to Kikyo? I thought she was pretty good!"

Sango gave Kagome one of her, oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that looks and said in a disbelieving tone of voice, "Don't you remember? Kikyo moved away! But guess what...!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, she knew that mischievous look in Sango's eyes, and said exasperatedly A/N: is that a real word, "Sango, don't even think about it!"

Sango still had that evil glint in her eye, and so proceeded, "InuYasha is now up for grabs! What do you think, Kagome...?"

"I think he is a complete idiot, just like all the other boys are! Well, except for Miroku- He's really nice..."

Sango looked shocked.

"Miroku's nice with a few minor tweaks of course!" Kagome added hastily. She grinned, despite herself. Those tweaks weren't exactly minor though...

Yeah it's a short story

Review its cool and remember this story is not mine is a friend's


	2. Chapter 2

Sango and Kagome talked all the way to their first period English class, and luckily found seats next to each other near the back of the room.

"Kagome, the table behind us is empty-we'd be less likely to be caught passing notes and stuff."

Just as Kagome agreed to the idea, two more boys appeared at the door, and were looking strait at the last seats in the room-which happened to be behind Kagome and Sango. Sango groaned silently.

"It's Miroku! He's going to sit behind me- I know it!"

Sango then visibly brightened.

"But maybe InuYasha will beat him to it!"

Kagome looked up at the last comment, and bit back a gasp. So the rumors were true. InuYasha was really cute!

He had long black hair and the most beautiful dark violet eyes anyone had ever seen...

"What are you saying, Kagome?" Kagome said to herself, "InuYasha is also a playboy, remember that trick he does to the girls that sit in front of him-"

"SHIT!" Kagome said.

Kagome blushed under the looks of the class.

"What was that for Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Uh ...you do know what InuYasha does to the girls that sit in front of him ...right?"

"SHIT!"

Now it was Sango's turn to attract the puzzled glances of her classmates and blush.

'Now we have a pervert AND a playboy sitting behind us...' Kagome thought.

Meanwhile, Miroku sat behind Sango and InuYasha sat behind Kagome. Sango decided to make things clear with Miroku and turned around in her seat.

"Now Miroku, I'm warning you, if one of your hands even twitches towards my butt, your gonna' get it! Ya' hear? No groping me!

"Would I do that?"

Kagome turned around and replied with a smile, "Would you really ask that question?"

Miroku jumped, and exclaimed, "Ah! Give me a warning next time you do that! If you talked more, then you wouldn't scare me as much!"

Kagome laughed playfully, and said, "Fine, but listen to Sango! No groping her without her permission!"

Miroku looked dreamily at Sango, and said, "Sango, may I grope you?"

Sango and Kagome laughed so hard that they started hiccuping. Miroku looked bewildered and asked what was so funny, but they only laughed harder at that. Miroku suddenly caught sight of InuYasha's disbelieving face and asked,

"InuYasha, what's the matter? Certainly you've seen girls laughing before! Or are you looking at something ...else...?"

Nudge nudge

"Oi, stop it you pervert! I'm not looking at anything!" InuYasha suddenly blushed, realizing that he started staring exactly when he said it.

"Besides, there's not anything wrong with staring at my girlfriend ...is there?"

Miroku gaped at InuYasha. Did he honestly think that Kagome was Kikyo?

InuYasha suddenly sprang forward and started passionately kissing a very surprised Kagome.

"Oh Kikyo, I thought that you had left me! Thank you for not moving away! I love you, and I always will!"

Kagome started blushing furiously (more than she already was) as InuYasha's kisses started moving downward. Sango and Miroku just gaped flabbergasted.

"Uh ... InuYasha? I think there's a mistake here..." Kagome said, very embarrassed.

"No there is no mistake Kikyo! How about we continued where we left off last year..."


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha started moving down Kagome's neck. He could feel her skin becoming very warm and took it as a sign to move on, when he heard Miroku snickering. InuYasha removed his lips and asked, annoyed,

"What is it this time Miroku?"

Trying to keep from laughing, Miroku explained slowly and carefully.

"I think you should examine "Kikyo's" face more closely." Snort

Wondering, InuYasha raised his head to eye level with the very flustered girl, looked at her, then kissed her again and faced Miroku.

"What are you talking about, Miroku? Now please stop disturbing us and our reunion." InuYasha said, then stared lowering his head again.

"Ahem.." InuYasha raised his head again, this time really annoyed. "What now?"

"Examine her face a little more closely, InuYasha ..."

Sighing, InuYasha kissed (with some tongue, might I add) Kagome, and apologized.

"Sorry Kikyo, baby! We'll get back to what we were doing as soon as I do this for Miroku."

InuYasha purred, nuzzled her neck, and then looked very closely at super blushing Kagome, and then gasped and exclaimed,

"What! What happened to you Kikyo? You look different!"

Miroku coughed as Kagome blushed while pushing down her skirt where InuYasha had started to "feel her up".

"InuYasha, meet Kagome Higurashi, Kagome, meet InuYasha Ki."

Kagome blushed and said questionably,

"Uh ... pleased ... to meet you?"

InuYasha stared at her angrily, and spit out,

"Why didn't you tell me, you bitch!"

Now, the red in Kagome's face was no longer of embarrassment, but of anger.

"Well, I tried to, you stupid idiot, but you wouldn't listen!"

Flashback

"Uh ... InuYasha? I think there's a mistake here..." Kagome said, very embarrassed.

"No there is no mistake Kikyo! How about we continued where we left off last year..."

End of Flashback

InuYasha suddenly turned very, very red, as her realized what an impression he had just made on everyone in the class. No doubt that the event would be cycling around the school in no time, maybe even before Lunch!

"Well, uh, you shouldn't of deceived me!" He said lamely.

Sango shook her head.

"InuYasha, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard."


End file.
